


kiss me;

by bloodynargles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kisses, ah yes the prompt of: Idk cullen holding arie's neck in some bruising kiss while I sob bc KISSES., okay only one bUT, reckless rogue trevelyan is my fav trevelyan, sobs kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, the Maker must have blessed her, how on earth could she have found Cullen, otherwise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me;

**Author's Note:**

> kiss me//jason walker

Maybe she'd been reckless, and _maybe_ she'd come back to Skyhold with a sheepish look on her face and a broken dagger in her pack – only maybe. Alright, she did. But she's been back for a whole day and her – small – wounds had been patched up, bandages wrapped around her wrist that she's been picking and pulling at while her leg bounces, eager for her commander to come back through his office door but _Maker_ , does he take long. Her behind is perched on the table they had _christened_ a while back, leaning precariously back on a stack of books she'd not even noticed where there before, she's balancing there and she can hear him sigh when his footsteps approach the door, pushing it open and letting it swing shut behind. His figure blocks the light streaming in through the window, chest rising and falling as he looks around, noticing something different in this small space he keeps himself cooped up in most of the time. The expression in those honey eyes fade slightly when they land on her, a little bruised but not worse for wear, though the wince that crosses her face when she pushes herself up, leaning on her lightly sprained wrist for support, it doesn't help. He turns to reach when she stumbles, arms out but she catches herself and he's cornered her already, worry creasing in his wrinkles as his arm snakes around her waist, holding her there. Holding her _steady_. “Cullen..” Her voice is soft, barely a whisper, her palms flat against his chest as violet eyes find their way to his, the concern in his golden orbs making her falter for a moment, breath forced out of her lungs at the beauty before her.

 

She's not paying attention, doesn't notice he's leaning in, silently, until his breath is mingling with hers, dancing through the light, invisible hairs on her face. His usually soft lips are chapped and it occurs to her just how much she _misses_ when she has to leave, the details of her lover changing without her notice, his hair growing out just enough that the daily routine gets a little harder, curls popping out of their place during meetings, his hand lingering when he smoothes it back into place. His fingers are brushing against her cheek and he's not saying a word, as if breathless at the sight of her, or perhaps he just can't think of anything to say. They're at the back of her neck, pulling her in and she can't object, warm mouths connecting and he's _holding_ her there, palm flush with the back of her head and she sighs softly, melting into him, fingers ghosting past the fur attached to his coat to tangle themselves in his tamed curls. They stay like that for a moment, until neither can breathe for lack of air, Cullen pulling away just enough that his eyelashes flutter against her skin as he closes his eyes and breathes in, inhaling her scent for a rainy day when the pillows no longer smell like her, when she's not there to hold him when the nightmares come calling. “I missed you.” Its barely a whisper and the world around them is drowning out as she listens to his steady breaths, holding onto him as she sways slightly, his other hand drops to her waist to stop her from falling, though it isn't likely with him pressed against her small frame, so that she's sandwiched between him and the table. “I think it's you, makes me like this.” He laughs lightly, the glorious sound gracing her ears and Maker, she feels _blessed_. “I hope not, a wobbly Inquisitor isn't quite what we need.” A blonde eyebrow quirks as she stares up at him, a playful expression on her face, though it fades after she speaks. “Oh?” His smile remains on his lips as he tucks his head into the nook of her neck, mumbling something ineligible but she smiles anyway, running her hand through his hair, tugging softly at a stray curl. Yes, the Maker _must_ have blessed her, how on earth could she have found Cullen, otherwise?

 

**Author's Note:**

> my lovs. my life. cries da i is on sale and i might not be ableeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. sobs


End file.
